The Bard's Love Ballad
by LikeCrimsonBloodshed
Summary: How does a Tower Virgin win the heart of an Orlesian Bard? Leliana loves The Warden. He loves her. She's experienced. He's not. How can their love grow? The Bard gets her own love ballad.
1. Chapter 1: Looking Through Your Eyes

**A/N: Now, here is a new twist. This short series of fics will be me trying my hand at song fics. I hope you enjoy them. This features my Male Mage Warden from my previous stories: "Kissing Has Two Ss, Right?" and "Brothers, Bound in Blood."**

**For this fic, you might want to tune to "Looking Through Your Eyes" from the Quest for Camelot Soundtrack.**

**I own none of these, by the way.**

* * *

The Warden grunted and gave one final heave, snapping the cart axle back into place. Finished, he blew out a breath and stood up, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"There, that should do it," his smooth voice told the dwarf merchant, Bodahn Feddic.

"By the stone, it looks good as new!" Bodahn exclaimed. "When we hit that rut coming down from the castle, I thought the old girl was done for! Where'd you learn how to do that?"

The Warden chuckled, placing his hands on his hips. "When you grow up confined to a tower, you tend to get bored and pick up a trade or two to pass the time."

"Well then, that leaves me even more in your debt. What does that bring me up to now?" The dwarf asked, smiling.

"Call it an even infinity."

"Ha! Well, either way, I'll say it again. My boy and I are lucky to be traveling with you," Bodahn said.

The Warden nodded and smiled back. "The feeling is mutual, Bodahn. You and Sandal get some rest tonight."

Unbeknownst to the Warden, a pair of striking blue eyes were watching him from a distance, a warm smile curling underneath them.

* * *

_Clank._

_Clank._

_Clank._

As Alistair stripped more and more pieces of his armor off, he continued his protest.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked his friend.

"I'm positive," came the Warden's reply.

Alistair paused his disrobing, looking uncertainly at the man he trusted with his life.

"You know, you can sit this one out, Nicolae," he said. "Let me take tonight's watch. You, of all people, could use some rest after...after..."

"Thank you, Alistair, but I'll be alright," the Warden interrupted, knowing exactly what he meant. "I could use the time to think."

Alistair, now standing in his shirt and shorts, begrudgingly relented.

"Just give a shout if you change your mind," he said.

The Warden turned and gave his friend a smile. "I will. Rest well."

Alistair nodded, though his face was still full of concern. He clambered into his tent.

* * *

The Warden looked around the campsite. It seemed everyone was now retired to their tents for the night. He planted his staff firmly into the ground beside him and sat down before the roaring glow of the campfire.

He leaned back where he sat and looked off into the distance. Even shrouded by the night sky, the dim outline of Redcliffe Castle could still be made out. The Warden could hardly believe it hadn't even been a full day since...well...since the day he sent his oldest friend away.

The firelight danced across the Warden's face, lighting up his hazel eyes and accentuating the black flames tatooed around his eyes and chiseled cheeks.

The Warden sighed and hung his head. He sincerely hoped Jowan would be alright, that he would somehow make it in some far-off place and leave his troubled past behind him. The damndest thing was, even if Jowan did just that, the Warden would most likely never know. It wasn't likely he would ever see Jowan again.

"May I join you?" a female voice asked, tearing the Warden from his thoughts.

He turned and saw Leliana standing there, her hands folded in front of her with a gentle smile on her face. The smile flew to the Warden's face as well, but he quickly cleared his throat and looked down, growing sheepish.

"I have the watch tonight, Leliana," the Warden tried to explain. "You should get some rest."

"And leave you by your lonesome? I won't have it," the Orlesian girl stated before sitting down next to him by the fire. She was not taking "No" for an answer.

The Warden smiled and made no protest. In reality, he was already feeling better in her company.

"A Sovereign for your thoughts?" Leliana asked.

The Warden stared ahead at the flames, blowing a tired breath through his nose. "They're mostly about Jowan. I'm wondering if I made the right decision."

Leliana's brow kneaded with concern. "I told you, Nicolae, the decision to preserve life is always the right decision."

"Even a life as unstable as Jowan's?" The Warden asked.

"Especially such a life."

The Warden smiled and turned to face Leliana. She was truly a beautiful soul, inside and out. She always knew exactly what to say to keep him on the straight and narrow.

For a few moments, the two sat in contented silence by the fire. Eventually, Leliana looked up into the night sky.

"I enjoy the nights at camp," she said. "The night always seems more peaceful to me, safer."

_Look at the sky, tell me what do you see?_  
_Just close your eyes and describe it to me._

"Perhaps," the Warden replied. "But still, there could be plenty of things lurking in the shadows."

"Downer," Leliana accused.

"Realist," the Warden corrected.

Leliana turned to him, arching a playful eyebrow.

"Well then, that's why we stand guard together," she said. "Just like we have before, passing the time with talk."

Leliana looked down, feeling slightly embarassed. "Well, I talk and you listen mostly. Sometimes...I worry I bore you."

The Warden turned to her, shaking his head and smiling. "Bore me? There are limitless applications to knowing every type of Orlesian flower."

Leliana playfully shoved his shoulder. "Now you're making fun of me!"

"Never!" The Warden replied, chuckling. "I would never mock a Bard. That's courting disaster!"

Now the both of them were laughing. Leliana took a playful swipe at the Warden's head but he caught her hand in his. In that moment, they froze, hands clasped together. The Warden looked into Leliana eyes and she looked into his, their smiles growing in the silence.

_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight._  
_That's what I see through your eyes._

Their hands parted and fell to their sides. Leliana frowned slightly, wishing they had stayed where they were. She knew what she felt for him. That much should be no secret, but she feared some things, such as the feelings of a woman, escaped him, Grey Warden though he may be.

The Warden cleared his throat again, drawing her fair face up to meet his.

"Listen, Leliana, I need to tell you something," he said, though he struggled in getting the words out.

"Yes?" Leliana replied. She was as attentive as she could muster, looking him straight in the eye. If this was what she was thinking it would be, she wanted him to say it himself.

"You...you've always been there for me." the Warden stated simply. The look in her beautiful eyes was making every little butterfly in his stomach flap its wings a million times per minute.

Leliana felt her cheeks begin to flush, but she kept her eyes locked on him.

"I want you to know how much it's meant to me, with Jowan, with everything," the Warden told her. "Sometimes it feels like our journey will never be finished...but you..."

The Warden paused and broke eye contact, chuckling nervously.

"You...you make me feel like I can always go on."

Now it was Leliana's turn to look away. She felt the blushing rushing to her cheeks vigorously and fluttering rose in her chest. The Warden wasn't done yet, though.

"And for that, I wanted to thank you," he said. "And tell you that...well...I..."

Leliana looked to him again.

"I..." The Warden smiled, sighed and shook his head. Why were words suddenly becoming impossible?

Leliana just smiled in return.

_I see the heavens each time that you smile._  
_I feel your heartbeat just go on for miles._

"Do you remember that night of the party in Denerim?" Leliana asked him.

"Before or after Wynne nursed Alistair and I back to health?" the Warden replied, smiling at the memory.

"After. When I told you that, when you felt like telling me...something...you wouldn't have to feel afraid."

The Warden did indeed remember that. She had kissed him on the cheek that night and it had been easily one of the most wonderful feelings ever to grace him in his life. The memory of that feeling spurred his courage on.

"I care about you, Leliana." The Warden finally said. "I want you to know that."

Leliana's cheeks grew rosy nearly instantly.

_And suddenly I know my life is worthwhile._  
_That's what I see through your eyes._

"I...I care about you too," Leliana said.

She began inching closer to him by the fire.

"You are...our leader...and my friend...and...sometimes..."

Their sides were now touching together, washed in the heat of the fire's glow.

_Here in the night, I see the sun._

"Sometimes..." Leliana continued, in a near whisper, her face inches from The Warden's. "I think m-maybe...we could be more than that."

The Warden's throat felt as though it was swelling shut. He was so close to her face right now. All he would have to do is come a little bit more...

"More...more than friends?" He asked.

Leliana suddenly felt insanely embarrassed, hanging her head and shaking it.

"Look at me, stumbling over my words like some ill-educated peasant girl," she chastised herself. "Some bard I am."

Instinctiely, the Warden propped up her chin on his strong hand, turning her face up to meet his.

"You needn't worry, Leliana," he assured, his smile comforting. "I feel the same way about you."

_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one._

Leliana's eyes shot open, pulling away from him. "You...you do?"

The Warden smiled and nodded. She was cute when she was flustered.

"But...but no one ever told me. You...you felt the same way and didn't do me the courtesy of informing me?" she asked.

Now it was The Warden's turn to panic. His stomach dropped out. Had he just messed this up before it even started?!

Before he could open his mouth and possibly cause even more damage, a sudden rustling cracked through the night air, drawing both their heads in the direction of the dark woods. The Warden shot out his hand and his staff flew into it. They both stood up, on their guard.

"Darkspawn?" Leliana asked.

"Maybe," The Warden replied making his way around the fire to the edge of camp, Leliana following.

"They've never come this close to camp before," The Warden noted.

The nearest large bush in front of them rustled violently. The Warden tensed, his grip on his staff tightening. He held it at the ready, staring straight ahead at the bush, ready to put down whatever was hiding in it.

Suddenly, a playful Mabari lunged out of it, plowing straight into The Warden. His staff went flying from his hand as he landed hard on his back, his face immediately assaulted by wet tongue.

"Ack! Pfft! Halleth! Stop!"

The Warden laughed as he wrestled with his faithful hound. Leliana laughed herself, finding the scene in front of her to be absolutely adorable.

Satisfied, Halleth happily barked and then scuttled off his master and back toward camp. The Warden struggled for breath from all the laughing as he lay on the ground, staring up at the beautiful night sky.

"Fear not, m'lady," he joked. "I shall protect you from the dastardly beast!"

The night was sky was now blocked from his vision by the beautiful bard's face, now lying on top of him. His heart nearly stopped as he felt her body on top of his, heat spreading through his every limb.

She just smiled down on him. She was going to get what she wanted.

"Chivalry is so dead," she whispered through her smile.

Overcome by her beauty and what he felt for her, The Warden reached up, grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips down to his. He kissed her softly at first, deepening it longingly as the two warriors embraced the powerful feelings they didn't have to hold back any longer.

_It's out of our hands._  
_We can't stop what we have begun._  
_And love just took me by surprise._  
_Looking through your eyes._

* * *

Alistair smiled and shook his head, watching the whole scene through the crack of his tent flaps.

"You dog," he whispered. "That's the real reason you wanted the watch, then."

To give them privacy, he closed the tent flaps and lay back in his tent, smiling.

"About bloody time."


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan for Dinner

"You call that dinner? I call it disaster."

"Well, I don't recall asking for your opinion, pointy-ears."

Alistair shot a scowl at Zevran, angrily stirring the contents of a big metal pot cooking over the camp fire pit. Alistair noted that such an act was much clumsier in full armor, but he was determined.

Zevran leaned in and took a sniff of the fumes rising from the pot. He crinkled his nose and practically shivered.

"Your soup smells like Oghren," the elven rogue quipped.

"On my worst day. Hurr hurr hurr." Oghren blurted from the nearby log he was perched on.

Alistair had had it. "I'll tell you what. Oghren, when your head can clear the lid of the pot, I'll let you take over. And whenever I need a dinner stabbed, I'll come calling for you, Zevran."

Oghren tsked. "Somebody's touchy tonight."

Zevran crossed his arms. "Indeed."

"I'm just...trying to cook a nice dinner for us tonight," Alistair said, stirring the pot furiously. "It's going to to turn out great. You'll see."

"Look alive! Fearless leader approaching!" Oghren said, turning to see the newest arrival.

The Warden strode into the circle of tents where the cooking was going on.

"And what impeccable timing!" Zevran said. "Use your magic to turn Alistair's cooking into something edible!"

Alistair pointed an armored finger straight at the elf. "One more word and I'll add you as the main ingredient!"

"I...ah...was actually looking for advice," The Warden said, folding his hands behind his back, noticeably uncomfortable.

"Advice?" Alistair asked, still stirring. "Advice about what?"

"About...women." The Warden practically stammered.

That made Alistair stop stirring.

"Oooo, this should be good," Zevran crooned with a devilish smile.

"And me without a good ale," Oghren muttered.

Alistair gave his friend a concerned but understanding look. "You're barking up the wrong tree, mate. Raised in the Chantry, remember? I'd help if I could, but the lamppost still hasn't been licked."

Zevran arched an eyebrow, now turning to Alistair. "The what hasn't what?"

Alistair sighed, hanging his head. "Just leave me alone, you blasted elf."

The Warden nodded in appreciation toward Alistair, though, truth be told, he had come for Zevran. He knew Alistair didn't have any experience in this field, but he wanted to be polite about it.

"I was looking for advice on...something I can do for Leliana." The Warden said, knowing full well they all had to know about them by now.

"Bed her and bed her quick," Oghren said.

The Warden's eyes shot open and he cleared his throat, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Yes...well...I'll certainly...give that some thought."

Oghren chuckled. "Who's to say you haven't already? I know I have."

"Wh...what?" The Warden spluttered.

Zevran held up a hand. "Oghren's...crudeness...aside, Leliana is a wonderful, worldly woman with exotic tastes. You should appeal to those."

The Warden shook his head. "That's just the problem, Zevran. I was raised in a tower my entire life. The only knowledge I have of the world I got from books."

"You Fereldans and your stubbornness!" Zevran cried out. "Your pasts may have limited you, but why be so content to let them continue to hold you down? Surely, in all the time you have spent with her, she has told you what she likes, no?"

The elf had a point. The Warden had to admit it. He paused for a moment in thought, leaning on his staff.

"Well, I do remember the things Leliana told me about Orlais. The clothes, the music, the food..."

"Then it's settled," Zevran interrupted. "You shall cook her an Orlesian dinner, right here in camp, to show her how much you care for her desires."

The elf caught another whiff of Alistair's dish and gagged.

"Preferably something much better than the slop Alistair is preparing to poison us with tonight," he said.

"It's called ghoulash!" Alistair huffed.

Zevran waved him off. "Call it what you will. It still reeks like wet mabari."

The Warden thought Zevran's idea over for a few moments as their squabbling continued. If he could pull this off, he could show her how much he cared for her instead of simply telling her. It would be something. That much was certain.

"OK, I'll do it," The Warden definitively stated, ending the ghoulash argument with all eyes now turned to him.

"But if I'm going to pull this off, I'm going to need help. I'm going to need a plan," The Warden said, smiling conspiratorially, looking at all three of them.

"At your service, Serah," Zevran said, playfully bowing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan Goes Awry

The cool spring breeze soared through the streets of Denerim, rustling the canvass roofs of the market district's many shops. The din of trade and conversation filled the air, accompanied by scents both fragrant and foul.

It would be here where The Warden would hatch his plan to cook Leliana the perfect Orlesian dinner. That is, if everything went according to plan.

The plan was going well so far. All the pieces were in place. He had to shop for the ingredients without drawing attention to what he was doing. No one in their group outside of Alistair, Zevran and Oghren could be tipped off of his intentions, especially not Leliana.

So far, so good. Wynne was shopping in the Wonders of Thedas store, Sten was haggling with a dwarven merchant over some armor, which would take hours, and Leliana was no doubt being kept busy by Oghren's many wonderful stories in the Gnawed Noble Tavern. The dwarf's job was to keep her busy until The Warden had everything he needed. Alistair and Zevran knew their jobs as well.

Even Morrigan had elected to stay at camp, so The Warden wouldn't have to worry about her.

Everything was going just as he had hoped. Now it was time to shop.

"Nicolae, we have a problem," a strained but familiar voice said behind him.

The Warden turned around and didn't know whether to gasp or laugh out loud.

There approached Alistair and Zevran, both carrying a large wooden barrel with a pair of small legs and boots jutting out upside-down from the top.

"I told you using the dwarf as the distraction was a bad idea," Zevran grunted through gritted teeth, his legs shaking under the weight of the barrel.

They heaved the barrel down onto the ground. A muffled, gravelly voice echoed from inside.

"Hey, watch it! That hurt!"

"Oghren?!" The Warden asked, staring at the barrel. "What happened?! You were supposed to be at the tavern!"

"I was!" The dwarf shouted from inside his cylindrical prison. "I was right where you told me to be!"

"Then why in the name of the Maker are you in a barrel?!" The Warden asked, practically yelling.

"Well, obviously, I was homesick for Orzammar. I settled for the next best thing." The dwarf sarcastically quipped. "What does it sodding look like?! I fell in and got stuck!"

"We found him in the tavern like this," Alistair explained. "We thought we would check to see if he needed help with Leliana..."

"But clearly, he needed more help than we thought," Zevran bitterly said, sighing through his nose.

The Warden bent down and checked the side of the barrel.

"It says 'Pickles.' How did you get stuck in a pickle barrel?" he asked.

A great big belch echoed inside the barrel.

"I like pickles. Pickles are good." Oghren said.

Alistair thought quickly. "Don't worry, Nicolae. The plan can still work."

The Warden was on the verge of panicking. He began pacing in front of his friends, back and forth.

"Where's Leliana now?" he asked them.

Zevran coughed awkwardly. "Yes...well...that would be our second and biggest problem."

"She wasn't at the tavern," Alistair sullenly admitted. "We don't know where she is."

The Warden furiously ran a hand through his dark hair, looking down angrily at the barrel.

"You had one job, Oghren," he said.

"On the bright side, now we all get to be surprised. Not just the redhead," came the dwarf's muffled reply.

Zevran facepalmed.

"OK, so we don't know where Leliana is," The Warden said, thinking out loud, trying to improvise. "She could be anywhere."

"But she's not anywhere around here," Alistair pointed out. "You can still gather the supplies while we keep a watch for her."

The Warden stroked his chin, considering his friend's plan.

"It's the best plan we've got on the fly," The Warden admitted. "Very well, I'm going to gather what I need as quickly as possible."

He pointed at the two. "You two keep an eye out for Leliana, and get Oghren out of that barrel. Don't make me regret including you lot in this."

Zevran playfully saluted. "Yes, sir!"

The Warden shook his head and quickly made his way into the market district.

Oghren's little legs kicked in the air uselessly.

"Hello?! Isn't anyone gonna sodding get me out of here?!"

With a sharp _schnk!_, Zevran's dagger was in his hand.

"I could whittle his legs down until he's thin enough," Zevran offered, smiling deviously.

Now Oghren's legs were kicking in fear. "Blast it, elf, I'm already a dwarf! How much shorter you gonna make me?!"

Alistair held up his hands. "Look, piddling around isn't going to get us anywhere. Let's tip the barrel on its side and try pulling him out."

The warrior and rogue, with a heave and a push, got the barrel on its side. They stood back up.

"OK, now we won't have gravity working against us," Alistair said, dusting his armored hands off. "Now, Zevran, I'm going to grab his legs, and you-"

Alistair never got to finish his sentence. Two delicate but strong arms descended from a high perch and grabbed the backs of both their heads, knocking them together.

After two yelps of pain, the two collapsed to the ground, out cold.

**How will the plan go now? To be continued...**  
**-LCB**


	4. Chapter 4: Fidelity

**A/N: Wow, what a hit count! Thank you all for reading and for your awesome reviews! I'm so glad to see you're enjoying this. Now back to the song fics. You might want to tune your radios to Regina Spektor's "Fidelity" for this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

The one those arms belonged to front-flipped in the air and landed deftly on the ground in the Denerim alley Alistair and Zevran had been standing in just seconds ago.

Now, they both lay slumped on the dirty ground, snoring peacefully.

"That will teach you naughty boys to conspire behind a lady's back," Leliana teased their unconscious forms, dusting her hands off.

Even from inside the barrel, Oghren knew that voice.

"Oh, sod it all," he cursed.

Leliana giggled, planting a boot on the side of the barrel.

"That's right, Oghren. Time to fess up," Leliana said, smiling. "Tell me what you boys are planning with our dear leader, and how it involves little old me."

Oghren was torn. On the one hand, he really wanted out of this barrel. Maybe if he fessed up to the redhead, he could do just that. On the other hand, he had respect for The Warden and knew how much this surprise meant to him.

"Um...no clue." came his answer.

Leliana arched an eyebrow. Whatever The Warden was planning, it must be good.

"Are you suuuuure you can't tell me, Oghren?" she asked sweetly, lacing her voice like honey.

Oghren's little legs squirmed again inside the barrel. He did the best he could to fight it.

"I...I can't." he admitted.

Though Leliana was disappointed the dawrf wouldn't tell her anything, his resistance intrigued her all the more. She wanted to know what this surprise was all about.

"Very well, then," she said. "Maybe a little roll down the alley will jumpstart your memory?"

Leliana giggled again and shoved her boot forward, rolling the barrel away.

"Whoah! Hey wait! What the-ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Oghren cried out. The barrel rolled out from the alley into the next street. Passers-by were forced to do a quick dance in order to avoid the rolling barrel.

Leliana smiled, shaking her head. The boys of their group really should learn not to trifle with a bard. Now that she was completely unhindered in her quest to discover The Warden's secret, she pressed her back against the wall at the mouth of the alley, peering forward, watching for what The Warden would do.

___I never loved nobody fully.__  
__Always one foot on the ground._

Leliana watched with rising excitement at she saw The Warden head straight for Liselle's stand. She knew the shop well. Liselle was a fellow Orlesian. What could The Warden possibly need from her?

* * *

"Good afternoon, Liselle," The Warden cheerily greeted the shopkeeper.

"Ah, my dear Grey Warden, lovely to see you again," the woman replied, smiling and nodding her head politely.

The Warden looked from left to right nervously. Though he spotted no sign of Leliana, he still began speaking in more hushed tones.

"Do you...have the...items...I asked you about?" He tentatively asked.

Liselle's dark eyes sparkled. Nodding enthusiastically, she bent down behind her shop front and emerged with a small wooden crate.

"Indeed, everything requested per your note," Liselle said. "The wine, pie, spices and sauces. I also placed a special order for the meat. It should be waiting for you at the Gnawed Noble Tavern."

The Warden breathed a sigh of relief and gratefully paid Liselle for her service.

* * *

A wooden crate? What could possibly be in there?

Ooooooohhhhh the anticipation was making Leliana itch!

___And by protecting my heart, truly,  
__I got lost in the sound.__  
_

* * *

The Warden was just about to pick up the small crate when a suspicious voice rang out to his left.

"Shopping Orlesian, are we?"

The Warden froze and turned. There stood Morrigan, leaning up against the shop with an arched eyebrow and smug look on her face.

"Morrigan? What in the Maker are you doing here? Who's guarding camp now?" The Warden asked.

"Your dwarf pets," she snidely replied. "I'm sure they can handle themselves."

Her eyes swiveled down to the crate. The Warden grabbed it and picked it up.

"You wouldn't happen to be shopping for our lovely bard, are you?"

The Warden inclined his head and kept a straight face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated evenly.

"Why else would you be buying from an Orlesian shop?"

The Warden looked from left to right again, thinking furiously for a good excuse.

"I needed some...new...perfumes...for Halleth...help with the smell," he said off the top of his head.

Morrigan snorted, crossing her arms. "You honestly expect to me to believe that?"

"Have you honestly smelled him? He needs them," The Warden offered, seemingly innocently.

Seeing that she was clearly getting nowehere, Morrigan stood up straight, her pale, slender arm draped around her staff.

"Are you truly keen on continuing your little infatuation with her?" She asked him plainly.

Now The Warden was starting to get angry. Who was she to tell him what to do?

"Not that it's any of your business...but yes, I do." He said. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

He began to walk past her when she grabbed his arm, anchoring him to the spot.

"She'll never truly understand you, you know," Morrigan said, her voice lower and softer, meaning to address only The Warden.

He shrugged off her arm. "I don't think that's for you to judge, Morrigan."

"Her allegiance is with the Chantry," Morrigan continued, her eyes never leaving his. "What makes you so assured she won't jump at the chance to turn in two apostates like you and I to the Grand Cleric?"

"She's not like that," The Warden defiantly argued.

"For all that you know now," Morrigan countered.

* * *

Leliana watched as Morrigan suddenly appeared, grabbing The Warden by his arm. She couldn't help her cuiosity prickling. What did Morrigan want with him?

She had never considered the witch a romantic rival for The Warden's affections...until she heard around camp what had had happened the other night.

_I hear in my mind all these voices. I hear in my mind all these words._  
_I hear in mind all this music._  
_And it breaks my heart, and it breaks my heart._

* * *

The Warden sighed. "Is this about the other night?"

He was referring to two nights ago when, out of nowhere, Morrigan had suddenly propositioned herself to him. Try as he might, he just could not figure her out. One day she's acting like he's the biggest idiot in Thedas and the next she's asking him to come to her tent.

Morrigan seized the opportunity, drawing closer to him and staring into his eyes intensely.

"So what if it is?" she asked, almost teasingly. "Am I so repulsive to you?"

_Don't answer that_, The Warden thought to himself. _It's a trap._

"Well...no," he started to say.

Morrigan smiled and placed a hand on the top of the crate, pushing it down.

"Then why not buy gifts for a fellow mage, someone who understands your life, instead of an Orlesian airhead?" She silkily asked.

That was the straw the broke the Hurlock's back. The Warden would not tolerate someone calling the woman he loved an "airhead."

"Because I don't feel for the mage what I do for the Orlesian," The Warden finally said, pulling the crate from her hand.

* * *

Leliana had to admit, a flame of jealousy spread through her chest as she watched Morrigan touch him, but her heart soared to watch The Warden reject her advances.

Now it was time to give her love some help.

"Halleth! Come here, boy!" Leliana called down the alley, giving a sharp whistle.

The Mabari came bounding up to her from the shadows, wagging his tail and jumping up and down. Ever since she and The Warden had been spending a great deal of time together, she and the hound developed a special bond. He would now come to her like he would his master.

"Look, boy, see who has the stick?" Leliana told the excited dog, pointing in Morrigan's direction. "Morrigan has the stick, you handsome boy! Fetch!"

Halleth nodded once and bounded into the market, eliciting another giggle from the bard.

_Suppose I never, ever met you._  
_Suppose we never fell in love._  
_Suppose I never, ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft._

* * *

Thankfully, The Warden wouldn't have to endure an awkward silence after shooting down Morrigan. Before the witch could retort, Halleth bounded out of nowhere, jumped, latched his mouth onto her staff and wrenched it from her hand, running off into the district with it.

"Ow! What in the...hey! You mutt!" Morrigan cried out, furiously turning to The Warden.

The Warden could only chuckle and shrug.

"Looks like Halleth has the stick," he said.

Morrigan cursed under her breath and took off after the Mabari. The Warden watched them both disappear around the corner. He shook his head and smiled, knowing she would most likely never catch up. He looked around, wondering where Halleth had come from. He didn't recall bringing his hound with him into Denerim.

For that matter, where were Alistair and Zevran?

* * *

Leliana stuck to the shadows, clinging to her concealment and watching as her love looked around, shrugged again and began walking deeper into the district. If she was going to find out what this was all about, she would have to tail him without him knowing.

She scrambled up the nearest shop until she stood on its canvass roof. She jumped once, letting the fabric bounce her up to the ledge of the roof of the nearest building. She swung her legs up and began running across rooftops in hot pursuit.

_Supppose I never, ever saw you._  
_Suppose you never, ever called._  
_Suppose we kept on singing love songs,_  
_Just to break my own fall._  
_Just to break my fall._

* * *

Leliana had the front entrance to the Gnawed Noble Tavern staked out for several minutes now. The Warden had gone in. He had yet to come out. The immpatience was starting to get to the bard. She knew this plan of his involved her and a crate he received from a known Orlesian shop in Denerim.

She sighed, resting her fair cheek on her hand as she sat on the roof, smiling. She loved the man, but he could be so infuriatingly mysterious.

Then, just as her spirits began to sink, she saw him emerge from the tavern below her, this time with another blag slung over his shoulder along with the wooden crate he was carrying.

She craned her neck for a look into the bag, but to no avail. Suddenly, The Warden stopped where he was and turned around, making Leliana gulp and dive down on the roof, pressing her body against it, trying to stay out of his sight.

* * *

The Warden couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He felt it earlier and still felt it now as he exited the tavern. Yet, as he looked around, he saw no one staring at him. Strange, where was that feeling coming from?

* * *

Leliana peeked over the roof again to watch him walking away again. Thank the Maker. She blew out a breath of relief and hung her legs over the edge of the roof, swaying them gently back and forth. Perhaps she would just have to settle for finding this surprise out for herself later.

_All of my friends say that, of course, it's gonna get better._  
_Gonna get better._

* * *

"It's just a little bit more," The Warden coaxed, taking Leliana by the hand and leading her to her surprise back at camp. Night had fallen and it was time to give her the dinner he'd been waiting to treat her with.

Though she was blindfolded, Leliana smiled, comfortable to let him guide her wherever.

"Are we almost there?" she playfully asked.

"We're here now," The Warden said before slipping her blindfold off.

Leliana gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Before her sat a small rectangular table covered by a white silk sheet, laden with plates of the most amazing -smelling meats and slices of pie! Soft, glowing light emanated from several candles at the center of the table, with the plates and utensils all arranged in their proper order.

The Warden soaked in her expression and smiled widely.

"Surprise," he said.

Leliana turned to him, her eyes still wide.

"Did...did you make this?" She asked, almost in awe.

The Warden sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I did have some help with the planning and ingredients but...yes."

At that, he went over to the barrel that would serve as her seat, waving his hand toward it.

"May I seat you?" He asked, smiling.

Leliana's cheeks flushed. She smiled and nodded, walking over and letting The Warden take her hand and seat her.

She looked at the glistening meat slathered with aromatic gravy and licked her lips absent-mindedly. She hadn't seen a meal like this since...

"Wine?" The Warden asked.

She looked up and her eyes lit up again.

"You found wine?!" She excitedly asked.

"Sure did," he answered, smiling again.

She graciously offered her goblet for him to fill, which he did. He filled his own and sat across from her.

Leliana couldn't help but stare at the table for a moment, its shape looking familiar.

"Is this...the army supplies crate?" She asked him, her eyebrow arching.

"No," The Warden simply replied. "It's our dinner table."

She smiled again, looking lovingly across the table at the man who surprised her even when she thought she had seen everything.

"Tuck in," he said.

That she did, picking up her fork and knife and cutting into the meat. Hardly able to contain her excitement, she stuck the bite into her mouth. Immediately her taste buds lit up and she closed her eyes, letting out a pleasurable moan.

"Is this...filet mignon?" She asked, after swallowing.

"It's at least my imitation of filet mignon," The Warden chuckled, taking a sip of his wine.

"Nicolae...this is...this is delicious," she said, so blown away by the display that words were beginning to become hard.

"I haven't had food this delicious since I left Orlais," she exclaimed, hungrily devouring another bite without losing her ladylike poise and manners.

The Warden smiled, blowing out a small sigh of relief through his nose.

"I'm so glad you like it," he said. "It would be counterproductive to poison my date,"

She giggled, holding his gaze. She would gladly hold his eyes with hers until the end of time.

"Thank you so much, my Grey Warden," she said. "You honor me."

"The honor's all mine, m'lady," he replied, holding up his goblet.

"To you," he said, beaming.

She beamed back, holding up her own.

"To us," she corrected.

* * *

After the meal and dessert had been finished, they were holding each other close by the fire. Leliana rested her cheek on his shoulder, her eyes closed, in a complete state of bliss. The bliss was shared by The Warden, who was content to hold her as long as she permitted him.

"You are so very special to me," she whispered to him.

"As are you to me," he whispered back, kissing the top of her head.

Leliana looked over to the table where they had just dined together.

"But...there's so much leftover," she observed. "I would hate to see it go to waste."

A loud cough interrupted their moment. They gently parted and looked to the noise, seeing Alistair and Zevran cautiously approaching. They both held ice packs to their foreheads.

"Erm...so...how's the...uh...evening going?" Alistair lead off with.

Zevran rolled his eyes at the Templar.

"You're about as subtle as an ogre," he chided.

Leliana smiled, pulling her Warden into her again.

"It was beautiful," she answered, looking back up to The Warden.

"All thanks to you," she said, smiling and bringing his face down to hers for a passionate kiss.

Alistair whistled innocently while Zevran admired from afar.

"So...it smells good," Alistair awkwardly stated.

The two lovers parted and The Warden smiled at his friend.

"We have plenty left over. If you'd like-"

"Thanks, mate!" Alistair exclaimed, wasting no time in getting his hands on some of the delicious-smelling dinner.

Zevran cleared his throat. "Well, as long as Alistair's helping..."

The elf quickly joined in on the fray to get leftovers, followed by Bodahn, Sandal, Wynne and even Sten in quick succession.

The Warden was stunned to see everyone had apparently been waiting in the wings. Leliana just smiled up at him.

"It appears you have a future aside from that of the Grey Wardens," she joked.

"I'll invest in my big, poofy white hat now," The Warden said.

Contented moans quickly echoed around the campfire as The Warden's dish was tried by all.

"Pay close attention, Alistair, this is what food tastes like," Zevran mocked.

"I would punch you in the face if it didn't mean I had to stop eating," Alistair threatened before quickly devouring another bite.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the edge of camp, Oghren's little legs continued to kick in the air.

"Isn't ANYONE GOING TO LET ME OUT OF THIS SODDING BARREL YET?!"

The Warden chuckled.

"Only when you've learned your lesson," he shouted back.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Beginning to See

**A/N: Everyone tune your radios to "I'm Beginning to See the Light" by Bobby Darin. :)**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaand...go!" Alistair shouted.

In the effortless, fluid-like motions that only a life with the Antivan Crows could hone, Zevran hurled dagger after dagger into the four bales of hay propped up on a small ring of barrels around the campfire. Each bale now had one dagger protruding from their exact centers, the metal of their blades glowing in the fire light.

"Wow...done in two seconds," Alistair announced.

The elf turned on his heel and smiled at his opponent.

"Top that, Circle Boy," he challenged.

The Warden rose from his seat on a log by the fire beside Leliana. He grasped his staff resolutely and returned the challenging smile.

"My man could beat that in a heartbeat!" Leliana cat-called.

The Warden nearly blushed as he looked down at the red-haired beauty, his red-haired beauty. She looked up and smiled at him sweetly, leaning back on the log.

"Go show him how it's done, handsome," she enticed with a wink.

It had taken him months of traveling with her for him to finally tell her how he felt, but ever since he had, their relationship had been one of ceaseless bliss.

_I never cared much for moonlit skies._  
_Never winked back at fireflies._  
_But now that the stars are in your eyes._  
_I'm beginning to see the light._

The Warden stepped up to the the ring of barrels and cracked his neck from side to side.

"Watch and learn, Zevran," he instructed.

The Warden closed his eyes and took two deep breaths in and out through his nose. As each passage of air soared through his nostrils, he gathered his concentration and power together.

Finally, he slashed through the air with his staff and a bursting whirlwind exploded from its tip, crashing into all four bales of hay, knocking them all from their respective perches.

Alistair gave a low whistle.

"That only took one second," he said.

"That's not fair!" Zevran indignantly shouted.

The Warden turned around and shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

"You said the rules were to dispatch all four hay bales. You never specified in what manner."

Leliana clapped her hands excitedly.

"I told you so!" she shouted at Zevran.

The elf huffed and grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

The only one The Warden had eyes for, however, was Leliana, still applauding and laughing from where she sat.

_I never went in for afterglow_  
_Or candlelight on the mistletoe _  
_But now when you turn the lamp down low_  
_ I'm beginning to see the ligh_t

"I would agree with the elf," came another female voice from the shadows.

Everyone turned to see Morrign saunter into the contest ring.

"Magic is a far too great advantage against those who are not graced with such power," she said, leveling a patronizing glance in Zevran's direction.

"I would let you take advantage of me anytime you like, Morrigan," Zevran cat-called back, shooting her a devilish wink, though if it was more out of spite than actual interest was unclear.

The Warden shook his head and leaned on his staff.

"I assume you're making your way to some sort of point, Morrigan?" he asked, immediately regretting such a question after it escaped his lips.

She indeed had a point. Her relationship with their assumed leader had been...rocky...of late. He had rejected her in favor of the airhead bard. Though she now considered further pursuit of him to be below her, she did not think herself above causing a little trouble in their nest.

"If you truly wish to seem impressive," she began, eyeing The Warden dead in the face. "You should test your skills against a fellow mage."

Zevran gave a low whistle. The Warden turned to Alistair, who simply shrugged.

"The challenge has been laid, mate," he said. "What say you?"

The Warden turned back to Leliana, who gave him another warm smile and an encouraging nod of her head. If anyone could put their Witch of the Wilds in her place, she knew it was him.

"Very well," The Warden said, stretching his staff at his side. "I accept your challenge, Morrigan. Give us a moment and we'll have these bales back-"

"Too simple," Morrigan snorted before lashing out with her own staff, sending a jet of flames through the air directly into the fallen hay bales, setting them alight.

Panic spread in the immediate ring and The Warden quickly countered, shooting his own spell off, a torrent of water that quickly doused the flames.

Morrigan twisted her staff again, sending a blast of freeze at The Warden's staff, freezing the water into a giant icy spurt from the tip of his staff.

The Warden concentrated, shook his staff once and the ice was dispelled by a burst of flames. The Warden turned toward Morrigan just in time to see a small boulder from camp come hurtling toward his head. He jumped a step back and lashed out with a whip of wind, smashing the rock to the ground.

But Morrigan had several boulders already floating behind her as if hanging aloft by invisible strings. She began hurling rock after rock at him.

As Leliana watched the display, she couldn't help but feel both awed and disturbed at the same time. Morrigan had an almost feverishly gleeful look on her face as she attacked.

As she turned toward her love, the look on his face perturbed her all the more. His was scrunched in concentration, but it was not angry. In fact he seemed to be smiling.

Was he...was he enjoying this? With her?

The Warden knew he had her right where he wanted her. Her attacks were savage and ferocious, but sloppy and unstable. He knew his life of training in the tower would soon prevail once she ran out of juice.

_I used to ramble through the park _  
_Shadow boxing in the dark_

Sure enough, The Warden saw his opening. Once her last boulder had been released, he dove to a crouch on the ground and let his staff slide from his hands until he gripped its very bottom. From there, he gave a great heave and spun, unleashing the strongest whip of wind he could muster.

Morrigan was completely caught off-guard by the strength in the attack. Until now, it seemed he had been only on defense. Either way, the whip of wind slashed her ankles out from under her and she fell on her arse, her staff flying from her hand.

_Then you came and caused the spark _  
_That's a four-alarm fire now_

"The witch is down! We have a winner!" Alistair shouted, pumping both his armored fists in the air. Zevran whistled approvingly and jumped up and down.

The Warden smiled and walked over to his vanquished foe, just as she intended for him to do after she let him win. When he reached down his free hand to help her up, she took it and let her chest crash into his as he pulled her up.

"Oops..." she sultrily whispered. "My mistake."

The Warden recoiled and she chuckled, calling her staff back to her hand. Before he could say anything, Zevran and Alistair had run over to him, commencing their manly claps on his back and words of congratulations.

Morrigan sauntered over to Leliana and turned on the drama. She put an almost dreamy, breathless look on her face and had her voice to match.

"It is indeed a pity, Leliana, that you can't know him like that," she said, indicating her lack of magic.

She capped it off with an almost longing look back at The Warden.

"It is truly...invigorating."

Morrigan ended it with a smile and walked off. Leliana watched her leave, hurt beginning to etch across her face. What had the witch meant by that? Leliana had known about Morrigan's desires for The Warden before, but she had never felt truly insecure around her...until this moment.

Leliana couldn't deny that her love had lit up when he was engaged in that magical battle. The bard began to wonder if she made him feel the same way...

She suddenly found herself strongly wanting to be alone.

When The Warden finally broke away from his buddies, he saw the log his lady had been sitting on was now devoid of a beautiful bard. Concern darkened his face as he looked around for her.

He sensed he should probably look for her in her tent. That's exactly where he found her, practically curled up in a ball.

"Hey you...you alright?" He asked, smiling in spite of himself. She looked cute no matter what she was doing, at least to him.

She looked up at him, uncurling her body and reaching for his hands, which he gladly placed firmly in hers, sitting down in front of her.

"Did you...did you enjoy that fight?" She asked him.

The Warden arched an eyebrow. "Well...yes...I suppose. Anytime I can knock Morrigan's ego down a notch is a good time in my book."

Leliana looked down. "Do I...do I make you that happy?"

The Warden's eyes widened. "Of course you make me happy, Leliana. You always have."

He squeezed her hands comfortingly. "You always will too."

Leliana sniffed. "But I...I can't do any magic."

The Warden pressed his lips together and craned his neck toward her, suddenly understanding.

"Did Morrigan say anything to you after our fight?"

Leliana shifted uncomfortably.

The Warden rubbed her wrists with his thumbs. "You will never need to know magic to gain my approval, Leliana. I love you. Everything you do is magic to me."

Leliana looked up at him, liking what he said but failing to understand.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

The Warden just smiled, beginning to stand up.

"Follow me," he said. "I'll show you."

* * *

"Nicolae, where are we going?" She asked, practically being dragged into the darker part of the forest surrounding camp. She had to admit it, she enjoyed this spontaneous event.

"We're right here," The Warden stated, stopping them in the middle of a dark clearing.

He turned to her.

"Leliana, the greatest magic within me...is the way I feel about you."

Leliana's cheeks flushed a rosy red. She was thankful for the darkness around them hiding it.

"Nicolae...I..."

The Warden reached out his hand and lovingly caressed her cheek, making her words catch in her throat.

"When I'm around you, you inspire me to do this," he said, raising his staff.

Millions of tint glowing lights rose from its tip, spiraling and fluttering through the air, lighting up the night all around them.

Leliana's eye lit up in wonder as the lights soon consumed the area. She reached out to grab one. It sat still glowing in her pale hand.

She broke out into a big smile and turned to the man she loved.

"You know...it's funny. This reminds me of the story of Alindra and her soldier. Have you heard it?"

The Warden smiled warmly and chuckled as his magical lights descended all around them. He knew that this was the magic she wove, through the stories she told and the way she captured his heart.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and received the kiss gladly, bringing her hands up to run through his hair as they locked their bodies together.

When they parted, he gave her another big smile.

"I haven't, but I'd love to hear it."

_I never made love by lantern shine _  
_I never saw rainbows in my wine _  
_But now that your lips are burning mine _  
_I'm beginning to see the light_


End file.
